


【铁虫】记一次跑腿经历

by XuYing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 蜘蛛侠最近有点穷，他需要拓展自己的副业。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	【铁虫】记一次跑腿经历

一分钱难倒英雄好汉。

表面风光无限的纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠在研究新型蜘蛛丝的时候花光了自己的零用钱，为了不让May姨和复仇者联盟的前辈操心，他做出了一项重大的决定——拓展副业。

那么，对于一位随时随地可能要去拯救世界的超级英雄而言，什么副业才适合他呢？思前想后，最终还是窗外路过的外送车给了他一个绝佳的灵感。

于是，“蜘蛛侠跑腿”app正式上线了。

由于程序还在测试阶段，只提供少部分客户试用。

Stark先生作为“蜘蛛侠跑腿”的第一位客人，使用之后评价是一星，并表示“如果不是看在我家蜘蛛崽子的份上，一星都不想给”。

究竟发生了什么让Stark先生给出如此评价呢？

事情的发展是这样的:

凌晨3点的时候，即使是精力旺盛的Peter也抵不过身体需求，整个人埋在被窝里呼呼大睡。突然，他的手机震动了一下。

Peter痛苦的把头闷在被子里，右手离开温暖的被窝，摇摇晃晃摸上床头柜，寻找记忆中的手机。手机被他举到自己的鼻尖前时，他整个人还处在迷迷糊糊的状态。

最新的推送显示他接到了第一单生意。

盯着软件里显示的订单备注和联系人的电话好一会儿，Peter才回过神。他原本以为他用蜘蛛侠的名字来跑腿已经很稀奇了，别人也不会真的认为是蜘蛛侠在为自己跑腿。（或许这也是他的生意如此惨淡的原因之一）但居然还有人用Tony•Stark的名字在他的“蜘蛛侠跑腿”里下单，难道对面真的会是Stark先生？

Peter又打开订单看了看里面的电话号码。

这号码他看着真的有点眼熟——毕竟他曾经有段时间天天都要传几十条短信给这个号码，而号码的主人却没回过他一条。当然，他现在每天还是会传几条有自己的最新动态的短信给对方。

所以……下单的人真的是Tony？他凌晨3点多还不睡觉？

Peter抹了一把脸，从床上轱辘坐起来，立刻拨打了订单上的电话。

电话没响两声就接通了。

“Stark先生？”

“好孩子现在应该是在睡觉，而不是像你这样半夜三更给我打电话。”电话那头传来Tony的声音，精神奕奕，背景是轻微的切割金属时的噪音，Peter完全能想象出Tony工作时的样子。邋遢随性，不修边幅，那双焦糖色的眼睛在他每次有灵感的时候都像装着两团熊熊燃烧的篝火，耀眼得让人不能直视却又不舍无视。

“这么晚了，你应该……”Peter刚想和Tony抗议他的双重标准，这个时间点即使是钢铁侠也该休息了，但又被Tony打断了。

“你也知道这么晚了，好孩子就应该听话，乖乖睡你的觉。没记错的话我的订单是要求你为我买早餐，早晨7点，一个热腾腾的双层芝士汉堡。为了确保你明天能起得了床，现在，立刻，睡觉。”

电话被无情的挂掉了。

Peter愣愣的看着熄灭的电话屏幕，心里默念了“热的双层芝士汉堡”。

第二天一早，蜘蛛侠光顾了钢铁侠最喜欢的店，亲手为他买了他喜欢的双层芝士汉堡。刚刚走出店门口的时候，它还冒着热气，Peter预估了一下自己的速度，5分钟之内就能送到复仇者联盟大厦。

但可能老天在惩罚Tony，去复仇者联盟大厦的时候，Peter遇到了一个抢劫犯，两个偷车贼，三只不会下树的小猫，四位过马路的老太太……所有需要蜘蛛侠帮忙的事今天一股脑儿都出现了，还不止出现一次。

总之，等他赶到复仇者联盟的时候已经7点半了。Tony脸色不佳的站在Peter专用的进楼窗口，接过了那份历经千难万险才送到他手里的早餐。

那个热气腾腾的汉堡到顾客手里的时候已经变得冰冷。

蜘蛛侠跑腿第一单黄了。

为了证明“蜘蛛侠跑腿”的无用性，钢铁侠决定亲自上阵，以自己成功的事迹为例子告诉Peter他并不适合这份工作。

能使唤钢铁侠为自己服务，Peter有点受宠若惊。他的要求很简单，只要Tony为他买一份两人都吃过的三明治就好。

为了突显对这份超级英雄跑腿工作的尊重，Tony特意换上了自己的战甲，他要以钢铁侠的方式去买东西。

Tony去了Peter最喜欢的店买全纽约最好吃的三明治，结果Peter拿到手的时候它竟然是热的。

“Stark先生……我好像说……不需要为我的三明治加热，我喜欢吃常温的……”Peter捧着自己的早餐，小心翼翼的抬头瞥了眼还穿着战甲的Tony，发表了自己“小小”的意见。

Tony从回到大厦起就翘着二郎腿坐在客厅的沙发上，连战甲都没有脱，左手食指抵着自己的嘴唇，似乎为了什么事陷入沉思。面罩自动收回战甲中，从他的表情看不出什么异样，没有尴尬或是烦恼的意思。

其实呢，他在回想自己刚才的经历。他不确定自己这次的经历是不是反而像自己证明了超级英雄都不适合从事这类跑腿工作。

刚刚为Peter买早餐的时候，他也遇上了一点“小麻烦”，是几个“老熟人”。为了尽快解决问题，他就接连开了几炮，而之后被他重新握在手里的三明治也被掌心炮的余温烘得发烫。

“吃个早餐而已，不要这么多的要求。”

Tony盯了Peter两秒，然后不自觉移开视线。

老天，他家崽子小心翼翼又可怜兮兮的眼神杀伤力太大了，任他这个纵横了几十年的老手也有点招架不住。

他不自觉地摸了摸自己的鼻梁，轻咳一声，掩饰了尴尬。

Peter委屈巴巴吃着Tony“特地”为自己准备的爱心早餐，脑子里却想着自己什么时候才能接到第二单。

又过了一天，Peter的大学突然成立了一项“Stark奖学金”，这一届的得奖者正是发明了强效粘着剂的Peter•Parker。

自此之后，“蜘蛛侠跑腿”app彻底消失，唯一的一份可用程序只存在Tony的手机里，如有需要，他随时可以找蜘蛛侠来为他跑腿。

蜘蛛侠说到做到。

END


End file.
